Machine tools, such as those for boring, cutting, routing, planing and grooving, among other machining procedures, have long used workpiece support surfaces equipped with a vacuum source to hold the workpieces during machining operations. When this technique of workpiece support can be used, it has a number of advantages. The workpiece support and location means can be greatly simplified and its mass is reduced. In many cases, an arrangement of simple stops and locator pins can be substituted for complex and costly jigs or fixtures. This type of part location is relatively simple to mount on and remove from the workpiece support surface. This materially reduces setup and changeover time, making it economically feasible to use the machine for so-called "short run products".